


Fragments - #35 : « Remonter à la surface » (3x13)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Fragments [35]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Apparently this is canon, Collection Complete, Drabble, Hannigram - Freeform, Happy Ending (kind of), M/M, Murder Husbands, Snippet, UA, Univers alternatif, not so, otp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Leur chute mortelle vers l'eau glaciale, n'avait pas été aussi mortelle que prévue, finalement. Hannibal et Will profitèrent de cette nouvelle chance offerte par la vie pour se reconstruire ensemble.





	Fragments - #35 : « Remonter à la surface » (3x13)

**Author's Note:**

> Voici dont le dernier "fragment" du recueil. Oui c'est triste... mais c'est comme ça. Ne tirez pas votre tête la plus désespérée, ça ne signifie pas que je n'écrirai plus jamais quoi que ce soit sur la série x')

Cette eau glaciale n'avait pas eu raison d'eux. Pas plus que leurs blessures – même si celles de Will n'étaient pas belles à voir. Ils avaient tous les deux traversé nombre de situations horribles, il n'allaient tout de même par mourir par noyade !

Réchauffés, séchés, soignés, Hannibal et Will avaient opté pour la sécurité. Embarquant de force Bedelia avec eux, ils s'étaient une fois de plus réfugiés à l'étranger, sous de fausses identités. Leur prisonnière avait reçu sa punition : sa jambe gauche amputée – par les bons soins de son ancien patient – avait été servie lors d'un banquet, dont ils étaient les trois seuls convives.

Puis Bedelia avait été condamnée à l'oubli, et les deux hommes avaient choisi une vie paisible, afin de ne pas être repérés par toutes ces personnes qui s'étaient lancées à leur recherche, affamées par l'énorme prime sur leurs têtes. Hannibal et Will, sous leurs nouveaux noms, s'étaient mariés, mais ne cherchaient pas encore à fonder une famille – le fantôme d'Abigail les hantait encore... et les hanterait sans doute pour toujours.

Un meurtre de temps en temps, avec toujours une nouvelle manière de procéder : voilà seulement ce que Will avait cédé à son époux cannibale, afin de que celui-ci puisse assouvir ses pulsions... et qu'il ne soit donc pas malheureux. De temps à autre, Will le rejoignait dans ses rituels macabres. _Murder Husbands._

**Author's Note:**

> Fini x'( Surtout, un énorme merci à toutes les personnes qui ont suivies ce recueil, depuis le début ou en l'ayant attrapé en cours de route : vos reviews font toujours plaisir :D


End file.
